This invention relates to an information display tag for use with merchandisers such as "Pegboard" hooks, shelving or racks.
As is well know, a "Pegboard" hook is a hanger having an arm adapted to be attached to a perforated panel and adapted to support and display merchandise. A so-called scanner arm usually is spaced above the hanger arm and supports a display tag which contains pricing, stock keeping units and other information pertaining to the merchandise on the hanger arm. The scanner arm often is an elongated piece of wire extending horizontally from the display panel and terminating in a finger which extends at a right angle to the main length of the scanner arm in order to support the display tag. Light duty scanner arms are made of relatively small diameter wire while heavier scanner arms are made of larger diameter wire.
In some scanner arms, the right-angled finger extends to the left from the main length of the arm while, in other cases, the finger extends to the right. The wire finger of a so-called "Trion" scanner arm is vertical and supports a flat plate to which the display tag is attached.
Display tags are also used with fence-type shelving. Such shelving includes a plurality of forwardly extending and parallel wire rods whose forward ends are connected by a laterally extending rod which supports the display tag. In other arrangements, a fence made of wire rods extends upwardly from the front of the shelf and supports the display tag while in still other arrangements the wire rods themselves form a display rack. The rods of such shelving and racks also vary in diameter depending upon the duty requirements of the merchandiser.